This disclosure relates to heating/cooling systems for motorcycle riders, which term includes passengers. As explained below, this involves the provision of special garments that enable heating or cooling of the wearer of that garment.
Motorcyclists necessarily must wear protective clothing to guard against injury should they fall from their vehicle. Such garments are commonly formed of thick leather. A motorcyclist may get uncomfortably hot in hot weather. Equally well, even with the insulating effect of thick leathers, a motorcyclist may get uncomfortably cold in extremely cold weather.
Heating/cooling systems that need to be carried by the wearer of the garment, have been proposed previously, for example for use by the wearer of a space suit, but would not be acceptable for motorcyclists. To be acceptable for motorcyclists, a heating/cooling system would need to be small enough to be mounted on or incorporated into the motorcycle concerned, where weight is a prime limiting condition. The wearer of the garment also needs to be able to attach/detach him/herself to/from the heating/cooling system as they mount/leave the motorcycle to avoid the need to put-on/remove the garment each time they mount/leave the motorcycle.